


Down Under

by FanWriter



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: Set somewhere in season 8 - don't know where. As far as a summary ... I have no idea how to say something without giving it away.





	Down Under

**Author's Note:**

> I would put this with the rest of my 'Blue Bloods Shorts' but it isn't exactly an original idea - I got it from a show called Alias but I thought I'd put a Jamko spin on it; granted, it's not exactly like it was on Alias, just the idea. Also, that's where the extra names in this story came from: Noah Hicks and Sydney (Bristow).
> 
> Too, let me know if I need to change this to an 'M' rating - what with Jamie's reaction, I wasn't sure. Sorry if it sounds somewhat rushed, but I myself am kinda in a rush ... and I still have no idea what to title this thing.

Jamie was so concentrated on the chess board in front of him that it took Danny shoving his shoulder to awake him to the fact that his cell phone was ringing. Pulling it out, a quick look down told him it was his partner who was calling. ''Hey, Eddie. Can this wait a minute - I'm, like, four moves from beating Grandpa and that just never happens.'' He furrowed his brows when the line remained silent. ''Eddie?''

''Jamie?''

As soon as she said his name he knew something was wrong; her voice sounded small and full of fear and it sent a chill down his spine with a sense of dread. ''Danny, give me your phone,'' he said, not waiting for his brother to hand it over but reaching inside his pocket to get it. He quickly dialed the 12th precinct's TARU division, and told the answering officer, Noah, to put a trace on his cell phone.

''Eddie? You ok? What's going on?''

''Jamie ... I'm in a ... I'm in a box.''

''A box. Ok. What kind of box - like a trunk, a crate? What?''

''I ... I think it's a ... casket.''

''What?'' He paled. A quick look around the room showed he wasn't the only one, having put the phone on speaker when he call TARU. ''Eddie, I need you to tell me what you see. What makes you think it's a casket?''

''It's tight - I can't move around. I can't lift the lid. I smell dirt and ...''

''Eddie?''

''I'm not alone. There's someone in here with me.''

Jamie tried his best to prevent any outside thoughts from coming into his head, despite the horror filling his mind; he had to be a cop right now. ''Ok. Ok, that's - that could be a good thing. Eddie, I need you to take a picture of the person in there with you and send it to my phone - we can run it through the system. I already have TARU tracing the call - they'll get the picture when I do.''

''I don't think that'll work. It looks like he's been dead awhile.''

Jamie kept his voice level as he asked the next question. ''Are you in there with a skeleton?''

A couple of seconds passed when her whisper resonated through the room. ''Yes.''

''Ok,'' he breathed out. ''Ok, we still might be able to work with that; measuring the distance between the eyes and nose and mouth - just take the picture and send it to me.''

''Reagan,'' came a voice from Danny's cell phone.

Relief flooded through Jamie at the sound of Renzulli's voice. It was like when he was four and he got scared of the raging storm that was going on outside and his Grandfather just came into his room and started reading him a story. Tony made him feel like everything was going to be ok. ''Boss?''

''Listen to me Reagan, we're doing everything we can on our end, alright. I've got multiple cruisers heading to different cemeteries in the area and as soon as we know which one - if she is at one - we'll already be there. Right now, Eddie just needs to stay calm, but there's two things you need to know. One, she has limited oxygen supply in there, which means the longer she's in there the fuzzier her brain is going to get. Don't say anything to upset her, just try to help her concentrate alright?''

''Ok. Got it.''

''Two ... Jamie, you need to find out how much battery her phone has. If it dies we won't be able to trace her. So as soon as that phone get to one bar, you tell her to hang up.''

Jamie dropped his head, fisting his hair as he grounded out, ''Boss -''

''Kid, I know, but saving the battery is our only option. When that phone get to one bar -''

''I got it,'' he said. Turning back to the other phone on the table, he cleared his throat before asking, ''Hey, Eddie. How much charge do you have on your phone?''

There was a slight pause as she looked. ''Two bars.''

''Ok. Ok, that's good. Listen, I need you to tell me when it gets to one, ok?''

''Ok.'' The hesitation on her end of the line meant she figured out what he was really saying, and, not for the first time, he cursed their ability to read each other's minds so well.

''I'm staying on for as long as I can. I'm right here. Let's just ... keep talking - or I'll talk and you just mm-hum or uh-huh; conserve more oxygen that way.''

At first, his brain struggled with something to come up with, not knowing what to say, but it wasn't long until he was nervously rambling - anything, everything, from conversations they'd had to arrest they'd made. Anything to just keep talking and let her know he was there. He'd become so engrossed in talking to Eddie that a crashing sound coming from the other phone made him visibly jump. He told Eddie to hang on for a minute and laid his finger over the mouthpiece, preventing her from hearing whatever Renzulli was gonna say. ''What's going on?''

''Noah found a general location,'' Renzulli said. ''She's not in New York - she's in Canada.'' He let off some steam for a few more seconds, before getting back on the phone. ''Listen, I've got some buddies on the other side with Border Control; I'll get with them - we'll have to transfer the call so they can use their satellites to get a more zeroed in location, and that's after they talk to their bosses ... ''

''Sarge?''

''Don't worry - I've got this. You just worry about Janko.''

Jamie took a deep breath before removing his finger to get back with Eddie. She'd obviously been out for a while before she'd woken up and called because it wasn't very long after he'd started talking to her that the 'fuzzy brain' as Renzulli had called it had set in and she'd started talking back, forgetting to save her oxygen. He was now hearing her murmured voice recounting the time he'd climbed up a tree in the park to get a little boy's kite out of it. ''Eddie?''

'' - and you was up so high ...''

''Yeah; yeah, it was pretty high. Listen -''

''Do you ever think about what we might be missing out on?''

Jamie squeezed his eyes shut, trying to take deep breaths as his brain flashed back to a year ago. When she was in his arms safe and sound, and not down in the dirt in some other country. Without really thinking, he parroted back to her, ''Do you ever think about what we might be giving up?'' Saying those words now was like a knife stabbing him in the chest. In the situation they were in now - what was to give up?

''Thank you, Celine Dion,'' she muttered, her oxygen deprived brain already having moved on from the previous thought.

He went back to talking - and talking and talking. Fifteen minutes later, she began to start slurring her words. He switched phones again. ''Sarge, she -''

''I know. I can hear her. Jamie - hang on,'' Renzulli said.

Jamie could hear whispered voices on the other end, and when he heard his sergeant's heavy sigh he couldn't stay silent anymore. ''Good or bad?''

''Both. Canadian authorities have just started tracking her.''

Jamie eyes went wide, taken aback. ''Just now -''

''It had to go through channels; bosses had to talk to bosses, but it's up and running now and I've been assured that they have their best workers and best computers working on it.''

Jamie leaned back and heaved a deep breath, pushing his fist against his eyes, not even noticing the blood from where his nails had been cutting in to his palm. Eddie was so far gone now, barely even saying a word, and they'd just now gotten started on tracing the call. He tried to slow his ragged breathing, but when he asked if Eddie was still there with no response, it started up again. His knees crashed to the floor as he pushed himself out of the chair and grabbed the phone off the table, saying her name louder. ''Eddie? Eddie? Officer Janko, you answer me right now, and that's an order.'' Silence. ''Edit,'' he choked. He sank back against the bottom of the chair, his eyes pooling with tears and he swallowed back a sob. He laid the phone on the edge of the table, and began reciting the Last Rites, numbly unbuttoning his shirt as he went.

''Kid?'' Danny asked, in confusion as Jamie undid the last button. The family had remain silent, wanting to give Jamie time with his partner, but now his brother's actions were giving him a bad feeling; even worse than he already had. He saw Jamie pull up his right pants leg and then reach down - then he heard an unmistakable click. He eyes widened as the gun came up, the barrel pressed against Jamie's chest, right at his heart, and his thumb on the trigger.

Erin gasped and got up, already moving toward her brother, when she felt a tight grip around her arm. ''Danny -''

''If you go for the gun,'' he whispered, ''it could go off and kill him anyway. There's still a chance for Eddie, and as long as there's one for her there's one for him. He's praying, that means he's preparing - not that he's there yet.'' He debated whether or not he should have Linda take the kids out of the room, but one look at their face told him he couldn't ask them to leave - this was their uncle. Besides, it wouldn't come to anything; Eddie would be found and his brother would put down the gun. He prayed he was right.

''They got a location!'' Renzulli shouted through Danny's phone. ''Cars were already on their way there - they're double-timing it now.''

Jamie kept up his praying, now reciting the Lord's Prayer, gun still over his heart, staring unblinkingly at the phone. The family - now having one of their own to worry about - held their breath as more reports from Renzulli came in. Five minutes out turned to the Canadian cruisers arriving at the graveyard, where the sexton was already waiting at the open gate for them, having lived nearby. The police coordinated the location with the man and he cranked up his excavator, driving it as fast as he could to where the officers were already running. They could hear the officer's radio conversation from Danny's phone, which was connected to the Canadian police headquarters, which was connected to the 12th precinct. Jamie heard none of that, focused on the last remaining connection he had with Eddie, but when he heard a thunk coming from that phone he sat up straighter, his ears perking up.

Another sound, the creaking of the lid being opened, and a cry of discovery came from the phone, then grunting as someone jumped in the hole and lifted Eddie out. Jamie held his breath, the silence in the room deafening after the report came in that she wasn't breathing. The waiting was agonizing and Jamie was leaning so close to the phone now that he didn't even realize that the gun was indenting into his sternum.

''They've got her - she's breathing!'' Renzulli shouted into the phone, but that news came too late for Jamie, as he jumped up from the floor as soon as he heard Eddie's strangled gasp for air and ran out the door.

~~~~~

''I'm at the train station - I can't see him,'' Danny said into his phone. He'd come out of his stupor pretty quickly after his brother had ran out the door of their family home and chased after him, but he'd lost him somewhere on the street. The train would be the fastest way to get to Canada, so that was the first place he'd headed, flashing his badge to get through security. He'd walked up and down the tracks, looking into the cars as he went but he saw no signs of Jamie. He'd answered the impatient call from his father in the middle of his third check.

''Ok,'' Frank said on a sigh. ''Check the border gate, the ferry, the airport - he may have gone there instead. The rest of us will check some places around here.''

''Got it,'' Danny said, hanging up. He went to the places his father suggested, talking with security officials, showing them Jamie's picture, and giving them his number when they replied that they hadn't seen him. He'd dropped down into the driver's seat of his car exhausted, slamming the door behind him and banging his hands against the steering wheel. Just then his phone rang. ''Hello?'' he said, irritatedly.

''This is Sergeant Hicks,'' the man said. ''Your brother boarded the train heading to Canada. He came in late and got in just as the doors were closing, so my officers didn't get a chance to stop him. Do you need us to hold the train?''

''No,'' Danny responded relieved. ''We know where he's going. Thank you for you help; my family and I will be there shortly.'' He hung up and called his dad, then set about calling the people he'd talked to in the last hour to cancel the BOLO alert.

~~~~~

''I'm here to see Edit Janko - I'm her partner,'' Jamie said before the woman at the hospital reception desk could ask.

The woman clicked a few keys and looked at her monitor. ''Third floor, room number ... 307.''

''Thank you.'' Jamie quickly made his way to the stairs, knowing he could take them faster than the elevator. When he reached the third floor, he didn't need to look for Eddie's room number - there was a guard standing right outside the open door. He switched the bouquet of flowers he was holding to his left hand as he pulled out his identification with his right, showing it to the officer, and quietly making his way inside.

Eddie stirred a little at the sound coming from the door, already slightly awake from the nurse checking her vitals. ''Hey.''

The nurse turned around, subtly looking at the officer at the door to make sure everything was ok. At his nod, she introduced herself. ''Hello, I'm Sydney. I'll be Ms. Janko's nurse for this evening.''

''Jamie Reagan, I'm her partner,'' he said, but his eyes were only for Eddie as she tiredly turned her body towards him. He dropped the flowers on the bed behind her as his hand clasped on her shoulder, pulling himself down to her for a hug. ''Hey there, Shorty,'' he whispered thickly next to her ear. He pulled back and tucked back an errant strand of hair. ''How're you feeling?''

''Fine,'' she said groggily. ''We were dancing.''

Jamie fisted the edge of her pillow in his hand and rested his head next to it, trying to push back his tears so she wouldn't see. ''Yeah. Yeah, we were, weren't we? We should do it again sometime.''

''You're a good dancer,'' she said, her eyes closing tiredly.

''Eddie,'' he said. ''Marry me.'' He heard the nurse's pen drop behind him, but quite frankly he was pretty uncaring right now if there was an audience. ''I don't want to wait until someone else gets married for a dance, I don't want to have to hide the fact that I need you, and I don't want to have to live another day knowing that haven't given you the best of me or all of me or anything you need of me. I don't want to be away from you ever again, and I know I'm mucking this up but you were down there and you were alone and I wasn't there to hold you or tell you everything was going to be alright, and I can't let you leave this world without you knowing that -'' He broke off from his quiet rant, muffling his sobs into the pillow by her neck.

''I love you, too,'' she said softly.

He lifted up, running his teeth along his bottom lip as he gently stroked her cheek. ''Is that a yes?''

He smiled at her nod and kissed her forehead. The flowers caught his eye, and he laid them on her chest. He broke off the stem of one of the flowers, then broke that in half and tied them into two circles. Lifting her hand, he pressed a long kiss to her finger before sliding the hastily-made ring on to it. ''With this ring, I thee wed,'' he laughed.

She needed his help in putting his ring on, but she said the words back as strongly as she could. ''With this ring, I thee wed.'' She met his lips as he leaned down to kiss her, but immediately missed his warmth as he pulled away. ''Cold,'' she complained.

''Hang on.'' He pulled her sheets up as high as he could, then took off his leather jacket and laid it on top of her, pulling it up to her chin. He climbed in beside her and wrapped her in his arms. Planting a few more kisses to the top of her head, he breathed in the scent of her hair greedily. ''Better?''

''Much.''

Neither noticed the nurse carefully stepping out of the room, or the guard closing the door behind her.

~~~~~

''Excuse me,'' Danny said, leading the family into the Canadian hospital and stopping at reception. ''Would you be able to tell us the room number for an Eddie Janko?''

''Yes. Ugh,'' the woman said, wiping her eyes. ''We were just talking about her.''

''Do you know if she's ok,'' asked Linda, concerned with the nurse's tears.

''Oh, yes, I'd say she's gonna be just fine. Although it's not Janko now. Well, it's not officially not Janko, but -''

''What do mean?'' Danny interrupted, just wanting to see his brother - and his partner - and make sure everything was ok.

''She got married,'' replied the woman. ''She Mrs. Reagan now. Oh, hang on - you'll want to see her yourselves, I'm sure. Let's see ... 307, that's the third floor.''

''Thank you,'' Danny said hiding his confusion, as he shepherded everybody to the elevators. No one may have said anything out loud, but the question was in all of their eyes.

They quietly made their way out of the elevator and made their way to the still-manned door, Frank showing his identification card.

''Hey, little brother,'' Danny said, keeping his voice low when he saw Eddie asleep. Their position on the bed didn't go unnoticed by him - nor did the makeshift rings on their fingers - but he thought he'd start with a more lighthearted conversation. ''You know, I'm kinda miffed that you was able to slip through my fingers; I was looking everywhere for you.''

Jamie lifted his head off of Eddie's to respond. ''After I left I went to get my passport updated; they told me they could have it ready in thirty minutes so I headed to the jail where Armin is - talked to the warden, told him I'd keep him apprised of the situation and set up a visit for when we get back.''

''Ask permission, too, I bet,'' Danny said, thinking that was a smooth enough way to bring it up.

Jamie looked down at his hand, his eyes coming back up to look at Eddie. ''No. That was more of a spontaneous thing.''

''You know we have a lot of things to talk about, right?''

''Yeah, but not right now,'' he said, laying his head back down on Eddie's and pulling her closer.


End file.
